inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Majin Pegasus Arc
Majin Pegasus Arc (魔神 ペガサス アーク, Majin Pegasasu Aku) is a Keshin in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. It is the evolution of Matsukaze Tenma's original Keshin, Majin Pegasus. Users *'Matsukaze Tenma' Hissatsu *'SH Justice Wing' Info (GO) Game At first, not much information is known about this keshin, because it has only been seen on the cover of the Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme, in scans of the Coro-Coro magazine and in one of the trailers of Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie. In the GO game, it has 190 KP. 's keshins shoots]] Anime Tenma first used it in the anime against Arakumo Gakuen in the Desert Stadium, in the 1/2 finals of the Holy Road in Episode 39 and scored the third goal for Raimon. Then, Tenma fused it with Sousha Maestro and Kensei Lancelot to create Matei Gryphon, and scored the final goal for Raimon. It is also seen in the third GO opening that he was fighting with Amemiya's keshin. It appeared again many times in the second half of the final in the Episode 43, against the new Seidouzan, Dragonlink. Tenma made a shoot but it was easily stopped by Senguuji Yamato's Kenou Kingburn W's King Fire. Later, Tenma used it again to stop Yamato's keshin shoot but failed. It was seen again in Episode 46 at TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Matsukaze Tenma. At the debut of the second half, Tenma's original keshin, Majin Pegasus, evolved into it due to Tenma's determination. He beat Hakuryuu's keshin, and then passed to Shindou. He also completed the chain shoot created by Shindou's Harmonics and Tsurugi's Death Drop and scored the first goal to Raimon. Then, he, Shindou and Tsurugi used their Keshin to fight against Team Zero's. They were able to win the Keshin battle, principally due to the defenders' hissatsu. Later, Tenma used Justice Wing and scored another goal. At the end of the match, he fused Pegasus Arc with Kensei Lancelot and Sousha Maestro to create Matei Gryphon, and scored the final goal using Sword of Fire. Info (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, Tenma used it to block Alpha's strike mode shoot, but it was easily beaten. In Episode 3, Tenma used it after Fei encouraged him and fused with it to create a Keshin Armed. He made a shoot with Yuuichi's Armed and scored the second and final goal to Tenmas. He used it again in the Episode 4 and fused with it to pass the ball to Yuuichi. In Episode 5, Tenma used it and tried to fuse with it to create his Keshin Armed but failed to do so. In Episode 6, he continued trying to fuse with it, but as he couldn't, he resorted to attacking Beta who had possession of the ball. He failed due to her shoot which scored, beating his keshin and breaking Burai Hand. He later used it to shoot and used Justice Wing but failed due to Beta again, who easily stopped her shoot. so. In Episode 7, Tenma tried again and again to use his Keshin Armed, but ended up without any success and very tired. In Episode 8, he used it to stop Einamu's Shoot Command 06 with Shinsuke's keshin, but they weren't fast enough. Later, Tenma used it another time and finally succeeded to fuse with it. He easily scored a goal with a mighty shoot which broke Zanou's Keeper Command 03. In Episode 9, Tenma used it and immediately fused with it. He scored a goal with his mighty shoot In Episode 10, Tenma used it another time but this time, Tenma failed to fuse with it. In Episode 11, Tenma used it again and tried to fuse with it and this time, it was successful. Slideshow Anime MajinPegasusArcHD1.PNG MajinPegasusArcHD2.PNG MajinPegasusArcHD3.PNG MajinPegasusArcHD4.PNG MajinPegasusArcHD5.PNG MajinPegasusArcHD6.PNG MajinPegasusArcHD7.PNG MajinPegasusArcHD8.PNG MajinPegasusArcHD9.PNG MajinPegasusArcHD10.PNG MajinPegasusArcHD11.PNG Movie Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 1.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 2.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 3.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 4.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 5.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 6.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 7.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 8.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 9.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 10.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 11.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 12.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 13.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 14.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 15.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 16.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 17.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 18.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 19.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 20.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 21.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 22.PNG Majin Pegasus Arc GO Movie 23.PNG Armed (Anime) TenmaArmedCS3HD1.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD2.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD4.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD5.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD6.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD7.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD8.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD9.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD10.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD11.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD12.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD13.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD14.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD15.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD16.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD17.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD18.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD19.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD20.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD21.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD22.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD23.PNG TenmaArmedCS3HD24.PNG Armed (Game) TenmaArmedKeshinCSGame1.png TenmaArmedKeshinCSGame2.png TenmaArmedKeshinCSGame3.png TenmaArmedKeshinCSGame5.png TenmaArmedKeshinCSGame6.png TenmaArmedKeshinCSGame7.png TenmaArmedKeshinCSGame8.png TenmaArmedKeshinCSGame10.png Video GO Movie Armed Trivia *Majin Pegasus Arc is an evolution of Majin Pegasus and is the only evolved keshin so far. Category:Wind Keshin Category:Chrono Stone Keshin Category:Keshin Armed